You Deserve an Apology
by shourarara
Summary: Aomine dan Kise adalah pasangan yang berada dalam ambang kehancuran, dan Kise ingin meminta putus dari Aomine. Tapi ia memberi sebuah syarat terhadap Aomine untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Apakah Aomine mampu mewujudkan syarat Kise? OOC, shounen-ai, dedicated for Valentine—request Rein Yuujiro untuk buat fic AoKise bertemakan itu. R&R?


You Deserve an Apology

* * *

_Kuroko no Basuke_

Author: **shourarara**

Rate: **T**

Pair: **AoKise**

OOC, abal, _shounen-ai_, dan_ dedicated _for Valentine versi Indonesia.

* * *

A/n: Haruki/Shou kembali dengan fic _one-shot _berdedikasikan untuk Valentine untuk krbs. Awalnya ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan karya ini hasil dari perjuangan Shou untuk ngepost—berkat Rein. Jadi saya berterima-kasih kepada Rein karena telah membuat saya semangat membuat fic ini yang idenya dapet setelah Whatsapp sama dia selama satu menit setelah dia nyuruh saya buat fic.

_Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya._

Pekan dimana para pasangan menunjukkan jati diri mereka bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain—yakni berhari-hari menuju hari Valentine. Namun, hal tersebut berbeda bagi pasangan yang telah lama bersemi cintanya, Aomine-Kise yang saat ini mengalami perselisihan mengenai hubungan mereka.

Entah apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh Aomine—lelaki berkulit _tan _yang saat ini berada dalam ambang keputus-asaan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perselisihan yang baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini mengakibatkan bekas luka yang membuat Kise sedikit menjauhi dirinya. Belum lagi—ia tidak pernah meminta maaf atas beberapa kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

Sekian lama mereka bersama—tidak pernah Kise sampai menjauhi Aomine sekedar perselisihan yang terbilang sepele. Mereka mengalami cekcok hanya karena Aomine tidak ingin melakukan aktivitas bepergian menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa berduaan dan memadu kasih.

**Flashback**

"_Aominecchi—mengapa kita tidak pernah bepergian setiap saat Valentine? Aku kan ingin sekali kita bisa berjalan seperti pasangan lainnya di hari spesial seperti itu,"_

_Sambil terus berjalan di depan Kise, ia melambaikan tangan tanda ia tidak setuju terhadap kata-kata Kise. _

"_T-Tapi, mengapa? Apa kau takut jika yang lain mengetahui rahasia kita selama ini?"_

_Berhenti dari langkah lajunya—Aomine memutar kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat Kise dengan pandangan menusuk._

"_Sepantas itukah kau bicara seperti itu?"_

_Kise hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan berdiam diri sambil melirik ke arah selain Aomine._

'_Ah—Kise aku telah berkata kasar terhadapmu'_

_Sebelum Aomine berhasil membuka mulutnya—Kise menambahkan ucapannya._

"_Aominecchi—bagaimana kalau kita putus? Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar ingin putus denganmu karena aku masih sayang denganmu. Namun, jika kau mau aku tidak putus denganmu—kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang spesial saat Valentine tahun ini"_

**Flashback end**

Semenjak Kise membuat pernyataan tentang hubungan mereka—degup jantung Aomine memacu lebih cepat hingga ia tidak mampu untuk bernapas dengan teratur. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus meminta maaf atas kebodohan yang selama ini ia perbuat.

Di lain tempat—Kise sedang memandang dalam ponselnya. Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengambil sebuah bantal dari kasur dan langsung memeluk erat bantal tersebut bak ia sedang kesal terhadap Aomine.

Berkeluh kesah—Kise mendecakkan lidahnya seakan-akan dirinya sudah tidak kuat memendam kegusarannya terhadap Aomine yang ia tunggu selama ini untuk meneleponnya.

Hatinya berharap agar Aomine mau mengajaknya bepergian agar dia tidak mengalami kejenuhan bertumpuk yang ia alami beberapa pekan ini. Namun, pekan ini menurutnya adalah pekan yang paling istimewa. Hari dimana para pasangan maupun yang bukan di seluruh penjuru dunia ini memberi cokelat sebagai tanda kasih sayang mereka terhadap sesama.

Kise—menginginkan Aomine bermurah hati untuk memberinya cokelat tanda kasih sayang dirinya terhadap Kise. Hingga saat ini, ia merasa bahwa Aomine tidak pernah memberi ia sebuah hadiah untuk merayakan sebuah hari istimewa seperti Valentine.

Seperti Valentine tahun lalu—ia hanya mengajaknya bermain basket yang tidak lain adalah aktivitas yang hampir mereka lakukan setiap hari dan setiap saat.

Lamunan itu terhenti ketika ponsel Kise berdering dengan _ringtone—Canvas. _Sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut, ia memeriksa nomor yang saat ini terpampang di layar ponselnya.

'_Aomine Daiki'_

Itulah yang terpampang pada layar ponsel Kise. Rasanya ia ingin menekan tombol _reject– _namun ia tak kuasa menahan rasa canggung antara dirinya dengan Aomine yang telah berlangsung beberapa hari ini. Ia pun bersikeras memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Aomine.

"—Halo?"

Terdengar suara Aomine yang kini sedang membelalakan matanya karena tidak menyangka bahwa Kise akan mengangkat telepon darinya.

"A-Aominecchi—hai, t-tumben kau menelepon aku,"

"Hah—sebenarnya aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan dirimu," mendesah, Aomine memejamkan matanya.

"E-Eh—memang kau ingin bertemu dimana?" Kise Nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Aomine yang membuat dirinya melepaskan pelukan bantal.

"Tempat dimana kita biasa bertemu, aku mohon datanglah besok jam 6 sore,"

Kise langsung memeriksa kalender yang tidak jauh keberadaannya dari dirinya. Aomine meminta Kise datang pada tanggal 14 Februari—hari Valentine dimana Aomine harus menepati janjinya jika ia tidak ingin putus dari Kise.

"Tentu aku bisa, Aominecchi—"

"Terima-kasih," memutus sambungan teleponnya, Aomine tersenyum tipis dengan berandai-andai apakah esok hari Kise mau menerima hadiah permintaan maaf dari dirinya.

Datanglah hari yang bertepatan dengan hari Valentine—pasangan yang kini berada dalam ambang kehancuran ini mengadakan janji pertemuan di sebuah taman berhiaskan bunga mawar serta tulip yang membuat daya tarik kebun bunga ini terkenal oleh kalangan umur.

Dari kejauhan, Kise sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa lelaki bersurai biru tua yang berada dekat kebun tersebut adalah Aomine. Namun—ia tidak melihat Aomine membawa hadiah satupun untuk dirinya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dimana janji mereka bertemu adalah di jam tersebut.

Berlari kecil mendekati Aomine—Kise mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat ia sudah berada di dekat Aomine. Lelaki bersurai biru tua itu sadar atas tibanya Kise pada jam yang terbilang tidak terlambat melainkan tepat waktu.

"Kise—kau datang tepat waktu,"

Sambil mendesah kelelahan berlari, ia membungkukkan badannya—memegang kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Y-Yah, aku sampai tepat waktu!" sambil menunjukkan tanda _victory_ kepada Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum tipis, kemudian membelai lembut rambut milik Kise.

"Ah, iya sebenarnya aku selama ini mau bicara mengenai hubungan kita berdua—"

Seketika, Kise merasakan jantungnya telah berhenti bekerja hanya sesaat.

"A-Aku selama ini ingin meminta maaf terhadap dirimu dan juga karena aku adalah salah seorang yang bodoh dan tidak pernah memberi kasih sayang terhadap dirimu yang sudah sepatutnya aku lakukan sejak pertama kita bertemu dan sampai sekarang,"

Perlahan, satu-persatu kata membuat Kise mulai tersentuh dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mencucurkan air mata.

"Kise—maafkan diriku selama ini,"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Aomine merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang isinya masih belum diketahui.

"Ini untuk dirimu,"

Kise terheran-heran dan akhirnya mencoba untuk menerima hadiah pemberian Aomine.

"Bukalah—"

Kise membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat hadian yang berada di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin beserta cokelat membuat dirinya terharu atas semua pemberian Aomine.

"Bisakah kau memanjam matamu—?" menjulurkan tangan, Aomine mengangkat sedikit dagu milik Kise yang juga memejamkan matanya.

Aomine mengecup lembut bibir milik Kise dan dibalas dengan ciuman hangat oleh Kise.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Aominecchi."

Kedua insan itu kemudian berpegangan tangan dan pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa memadu kasih.

_Tamat._

A/n: oke fic abal kayak gini sebenernya suruhan dari Rein Yuujiro yang juga mau ngepost aokise dan sayangnya saya buat ini dalam waktu 3 jam loh semoga cerita ini bagus di mata anda semua.

Review? /tidak memaksa


End file.
